Encontre
by Kuran Ayame
Summary: Quan al final del seu quart any a Hogwarts, Harry pareix estar en un període de depressió, serà un encontre amb la persona més inesperada el que aconseguirà allunyar-lo d'aquesta. One-Shot Complet. Insinuació lleu de Drarry.


Disclaimer: Tots els personatges i els escenaris de la història són (lamentablement) de la seua creadora J K Rowling

 **Nota:** Es la meua primera història, així que em disculpe per adelantat per qualsevol error en la edició o en el format de la història. Tampoc tinc molt clar si he encertat pel que fa a la classificació, així que us estaria molt agraïda que m'avisareu si penseu que deuria canviar-la. No hi ha agut cap beta en aquesta història, i es molt probable que trobeu una mescla de català oriental (en el qual estan escrits habitualment els llibres que llisc) i el català occidental (el que parle al dia a dia), si hi ha alguna part que no s'entenga accepte tot tipus de crítica constructiva. Espere que vos agrade!

 **Encontre**

Era mitjanit. Tot Hogwarts estava tranquil, pareixia que el mateix castell dormia. Però, si miraves molt detingudament, podies veure una silueta passant lentament davant les finestres del segon pis. I, si a més de prestar atenció, vivies en Hogwarts podies endevinar fàcilment que aquella ombra que es passejava no era altre que l'alumne de cinquè més famós de Mon Màgic; el jove heroi Gryffindor que aquest any es trobava més sol que mai. Tristament, aquest jove de poc més de 15 anys ja havia experimentat el rebuig moltes vegades en la seua vida. Contràriament al que la majoria dels mags creien, no havia tingut una vida fàcil. Els seus tios no l'havien apreciat mai, i encara que no abusaven físicament d'ell, mai no s'havien preocupat d'ell, ni l'havien fet sentir apreciat.

Quan, als 11 anys, li digueren que era un mag i que aniria a un castell a aprendre màgia, va veure com s'obria davant d'ell un univers nou i meravellós. Però, prompte va descobrir que no tot era com havia imaginat. En aquell món de mussols, varetes, animags i barrets parlants, també hi havia enemics, criatures letals, diaris perillosos i assassins. I, el mateix fet que l'havia fet famós sense saber-ho, feia que el mag més perillós i temut del Món Màgic el tinguera en el seu punt de mira. Va ser aquest mateix mag fosc, anomenat Voldemort, qui, amb l'ajuda de dos dels seus seguidors, va planejar els esdeveniments de l'any anterior. Tot amb la finalitat de crear-se un cos per a la forma immaterial on havia quedat atrapat. Un dels seus seguidors s'havia infiltrat a l'escola sota la identitat del professor de Defensa, i havien aprofitat el Torneig dels Tres Mags per a aconseguir l'ingredient que els faltava per completar el ritual: la sang del nostre protagonista, el jove Harry Potter.

Havia sigut una desgraciada casualitat que Harry i Cedric, l'altre estudiant de Hogwarts que participava al torneig, arribaren al mateix temps al final del recorregut, i que decidiren compartir la victòria. El trofeu que agafaren els va transportar directament al parany que Voldemort havia preparat. Al cementeri on havien arribat, Cedric va ser assassinat, i Voldemort va aconseguir el nou cos que buscava. Va ser per un colp de sort i per la rapidesa de reacció de Harry que aquest pogué escapar amb el cos de Cedric. Així, en tan sols uns instants, el Món Màgic va passar a estar en gran perill. Desgraciadament, els mateixos mags que l'havien aclamat altres anys l'acusaren de boig i de mentider. No volien creure que el mag més temut per la societat màgica poguera haver tornat.

Aquesta era la causa que el jove mag es trobara fora de la sala comuna passat el toc de queda. Es trobaven a la primera setmana de classe i Harry havia estat més silenciós i introvertit del que li era habitual. Exceptuant els seus millor amics, Ron i Hermione, i uns pocs amics de la seva casa, la resta de l'escola el creia boig, el molestava o el culpaven de la mort de Cedric. Aquests últims comentaris eren els que més l'afectaven, ja que, tot i que era conscient que no havia pogut saber-ho de cap manera, no podia deixar de culpar-se d'haver-lo convençut d'agafar el trofeu al mateix temps.

Els malsons que sofria cada nit, en els quals tornava al cementeri i veia morir a Cedric sense poder fer per evitar-ho, tampoc no l'ajudaven gens. Es despertava a mitjanit, suat i tremolós, i tardava un parell d'hores en poder dormir de nou. Aquella nit no havia sigut diferent, i, després d'estar més de mitja hora despert, havia decidit eixir a caminar un poc. Inclús mentre caminava pels corredors del castell, li pareixia sentir la veu de Pettegrew pronunciant el malefici mortal: _Avada Kedavra_.

Va detindre els seus passos. Una altra vegada havia estat recordant el mateix. Sospirà, i, intentant pensar en altres coses, reprengué el seu camí. Mentre caminava per un dels nombrosos corredors del castell, estava tan distret que no va sentir els suaus passos que s'acostaven cap a ell. Per això es va sorprendre quan xocà contra una altra persona, xoc que quasi aconseguí que els dos caigueren a terra. Es va disculpar ràpidament, i ja estava fent el seu camí, quan escoltà una veu coneguda al seu darrere:

\- Potter! Què fas ací?

Es va girar, quedant cara a cara amb l'altra persona.

\- Què vols dir?

\- Què vull dir? -preguntà l'altre estudiant incrèdulament- Exactament això! Què hi fas a les masmorres?

\- A les masmorres? -Harry va mirar al seu voltant, sorprès- Però, com...?

\- No dissimules! Què volies? Entrar a la nostra sala comuna, potser? I creies que no et descobririen? ¡No em faces riure, Potter!

\- No tenia intenció de venir ací. -digué ell en to cansat- Sols estava passejant.

\- Ja, passejant a les dotze de la nit... I passat el toc de queda, a més. Potser els altres professors no castiguen al "Nen-que-va-viure" però al professor Snape no té cap problema en fer-ho, ja ho saps. I no li farà cap gràcia que estaves "passejant" per ací. –va somriure amb burla- Quants punts creus que haurà perdut demà el comptador de Gryffindor?

Harry observà a la persona que tenia al davant. Finalment, tornà a sospirar i seguí caminant, passant pel seu costat sense respondre a les provocacions.

\- Ja te'n vas? No vens a fer-li una visita al professor? Què mal educat. Què t'han ensenyat eixos muggles que tens per família? –seguí provocant l'altre- O és que tens por? On està la valentia pròpia dels Gryffindor? Serà que no ha existit mai? Perquè jo sols veig a un gatet poregós fugint amb la cua entre les cames.

\- Això va fer que es detinguera. L'estudiant de Slytherin va somriure, segur d'haver-lo fet reaccionar. Somriure que es transformà en una cara de sorpresa al sentir les paraules que li dirigí el lleó.

\- No tinc ganes de jocs, fes el que vulgues. Snape no necessita cap excusa per a llevar-nos punts. Així que si vols dir-li que m'has trobat ací, fes-ho, no m'importa.

Amb açò, Harry va reprendre els seus passos, deixant enrere una serp molt sorpresa. Abans de poder desaparèixer de vista, però, sentí uns passos al seu darrere i va notar com l'estiraven del braç. De cop i volta, es trobà amb el rostre del estudiant de Slytherin davant d'ell. No va tenir temps de reaccionar abans de trobar-se amb l'esquena contra la paret i sense poder agafar la seua vareta. Es va posar a pensar en una forma d'alliberar-se, però la seua atenció es va veure atreta pels ulls grisos que semblaven acostar-se cada vegada més. De sobte, era conscient de totes les parts del seu cos. On la seua pell es trobava en contacte amb la de l'altre sentia un pessigolleig, i notava l'alè de l'altre acariciant-li la cara.

A dures penes es va donar compte quan li tornaven a parlar, abstret pels ulls color plata fixos en els seus. La veu, però es va anar fent més forta, fins que va aconseguir centrar-se en ella.

\- ... i si creus que pots passar de mi, estàs molt equivocat! Deixa de passejar-te pels corredors amb cara de pena per a causar simpatia. On està el noi cabut i orgullós que lluitava amb mi els anys anteriors? - el va mirar amb una expressió de menyspreu al rostre- Deixa de deprimir-te d'una vegada i enfronta't a les coses!

Al veure que Harry no reaccionava, l'altre adolescent bufà, acostant-se encara més, per impossible que semblara, i li va xiuxiuejar:

\- Tu sempre has fet front als problemes que se te presentaven. Si eres famós per això! -va exclamar- Reacciona d'una vegada i demostra que la teua fama és per alguna cosa. Ara mateix, eres la vergonya de Gryffindor, asustat com un xiquet i compadint-te de tu mateix.

I, amb aquestes últimes paraules, va aproximar els seus llavis als llavis entreoberts de Harry. No va ser un contacte suau, ni un bes delicat. Es tractava d'un atac ferotge, amb la finalitat de fer-lo reaccionar i resistir-se, era un bes per fer-lo enfadar.

Als primers instants no va ocórrer res, però al cap d'un moment, Harry va començar a reaccionar, i abans d'adonar-se'n estava participant del bes tant com el seu _atacant._ Quan finalment es van separar, els faltava l'alè als dos, tot i que Harry va tardar més a recuperar-lo. De tan sorprès com es trobava, tant del fet que l'haguera besat com de la seua participació inconscient, no va poder fer res més que mirar-se'l amb els ulls oberts. L'altre alumne li va dirigir un somriure de superioritat i va fer mitja volta sense dir cap paraula més, ja havia dit abans tot el que volia comunicar.

Harry es va quedar uns instants més parat al bell mig del corredor, mirant el lloc per on havia desaparegut l'altre, abans de dirigir-se cap a la torre de Gryffindor. L'ultima imatge que li va venir al la ment més tard, ja gitat al seu llit al dormitori, va ser la d'un alumne ros que girava el cantó d'un fosc corredor de les masmorres. Poc a poc aquesta imatge es va anar desdibuixant, fins que es va fer totalment negra i Harry es va quedar adormit.

 **FI**


End file.
